<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Thirteen by walkerofthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103229">Day Thirteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerofthestars/pseuds/walkerofthestars'>walkerofthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin!Dick Grayson, BUT THAT'S JUST WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK, Breathe in breathe out, Dark!Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson was Robin, League of Assassins - Freeform, Whumptober 2020, delayed drowning chemical pneumonia oxygen mask, he is now dead, kinda inspired by under the red hood i guess, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerofthestars/pseuds/walkerofthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober 2020<br/>Breathe in, breathe out<br/>Delayed drowning, chemical pneumonia, oxygen mask</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Dick Grayson was a hero.”</em><br/>“he was,” he hummed, smirking, “was.” His face dropped into a scowl, Artemis could see the promise of death in his face, “ship’s sailed.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Artemis’ hand drifted onto Wally’s shoulder, a small piece of support, barely there, inaudible, but he felt it and was thankful for it.</p><p>His free hand reached out, silent, he didn’t know if she’d accept but she did, wrapping one arm around him from the side in a hug that allowed him to continue to hold his umbrella against the rain, staring at the stone.</p><p>She rested her head on his shoulder, blonde hair draping over her eyes in a curtain. Wally’s suit crinkled, he didn’t much care, the shoulders were already dark with raindrops anyway.</p><p>In the corners of his eyes he could spot the rest of the crowd. Silent. Heads bowed. His breathing seemed to hiccup as his eyes landed on Bruce, closest to the plot. The ceremony was finished and people were starting to slowly bleed away, breaking off and leaving others to show respect privately.</p><p>M’Gann and Conner drifted over to Wally and Artemis, holding an umbrella each. M’gann’s cheek was still bruised. Not far off Kaldur stood, alone, without an umbrella, one arm in a sling.</p><p>“any news on Zatanna?” M’Gann asked, voice quiet, small.</p><p>Wally shook his head.</p><p>“where’s Roy?” he asked Artemis. He hadn’t spoken in a while and his voice sounded like it, slightly croaky, weighted down with tears.</p><p>Artemis pursed her lips, shook her head slightly against Wally’s shoulder.</p><p>“he should be here,” Wally said, “how can-“</p><p>Artemis waited for him to pick the sentence up again. He didn’t. the lump in his throat had returned and he was struggling to keep it down.</p><p>Eventually Kaldur wandered over to them as well. There weren’t many people left, just their little congregation, Bruce and Alfred nearer to the stone, a few leaguers a way’s away, closer to their cars but still clearly in mourning, just further away.</p><p>Barry strode over, slow, for the first time quiet. He drifted behind Wally, placing a hand on the shoulder Artemis wasn’t leaning against.</p><p>“do you want a lift?” he asked, quiet.</p><p>Wally shook his head, “I’m heading to the mountain.”</p><p>Barry nodded, knowing exactly why.</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Artemis said.</p><p>“no,” Wally swallowed, “no, it’s fine. I want to be alone.”</p><p>They drifted apart slowly, falling apart at the seams. Wally gave Artemis his umbrella and walked away in the rain, letting it soak into his hair and weigh it down, letting it drench his suit. His leather shoes and once-white socks turned sodden, he didn’t bother to miss the muddied holes in the gravel now filled with water.</p><p>The cave announced his arrival, he paid no heed. He marched down to the grotto, striding to stare at the new hologram, bright against the dark shadows of the cave.</p><p>He heard them walking in, slow, following. He didn’t turn to look.</p><p>“Wally.”</p><p>Wally clenched his jaw, hands in his pockets. He refused to look.</p><p>“you should have been there,” he said, not looking at Roy who came to stand next to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry-“</p><p>“don’t apologise to me,” Wally said.</p><p>“I just…” he sighed, “I couldn’t. I couldn’t be there, and I’m sorry-“</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about the funeral,” Wally said, “god, who cares, who gives a shit, Alfred could’ve lowered him in with no one watching, It wouldn’t fucking matter,” Wally hissed out through clenched teeth, he whipped his head on Roy, glaring, “I was talking about the mission.”</p><p>Roy blinked, “what?”</p><p>“you were supposed to be there,” Wally was using all his strength not to yell, not to shout, scream at Roy, “you were <em>supposed </em>to be with him! How could you-“ he took a deep breath, trying not to lose it.</p><p>“Wally,” Roy said, not able to look him in the eye, “I-“</p><p>“no,” Wally said, “don’t make your excuses to me, don’t apologise to <em>me</em>!” He hissed, pointing at the hologram, “you can beg your forgiveness of the dead man!” Wally’s glare was a forest fire, “who would still be here if you hadn’t let him die.”</p><p>“I didn’t-“</p><p>“didn’t what, Roy?!” Wally flung his hands in the air, scowling, “Didn’t think of it? didn’t realise? Didn’t consider that <em>we were in Gotham and it’s dangerous and you should have watched your teammate’s back?”</em></p><p>“Wally-“</p><p>“you abandoned him, Roy,” Wally said, “Batman stood there monologuing about the risks, we saw the Joker there and were trying to leave, and you <em>abandoned </em>him.”</p><p>“Wally, I didn’t…” Roy was looking for words, still unable to look his friend in the eyes, “please, just, listen-“</p><p>Wally brushed past him, scowling, storming out.</p><p>“Wally!”</p><p>“go to hell!” he screamed back. before Roy could say anything else he sped away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dick hit the water hard, the cold rushing in and freezing him in an instant. His breath ran out of him.</p><p>
  <em>He awoke to green. Green, bright, steaming with energy, he was writhing inside, heart beating faster than a stallion two seconds from hitting the finish line.</em>
</p><p>He forced out the last bit of air from his lungs through his teeth, gritting his jaw and beginning to kick toward the surface. His lungs burned for air, but he’d been near to drowning before, he could deal with this.</p><p>
  <em>He broke the surface, bandages clung to his sweat and green water slicked skin. His eyes were wild, frantic, he kicked for the surface and the shore, disoriented, where was he?</em>
</p><p>He broke the surface of the water, now below the bridge. He took a deep breath of air, kicking still to stay above the waves.</p><p>He made his way to the support of the bridge, there was a ladder, gleaming with moonlight. He heaved himself up with ease.</p><p>He hid underneath, where the ladder met a support that would let him swing over back onto the pathway along the side of the bridge. He could hear people speaking, growing closer.</p><p>“-Boss’ll be glad, eh?”</p><p>“yeah, fat lot of fight that one had in him, huh? Why’s the Boos so worried about him?”</p><p>“dunno, think he had some information or something?”</p><p>“well, that’s done now, the bloke’s dead.”</p><p>Dick swung up in one smooth movement, perching on the rail.</p><p>“oh, yeah,” he grinned, watching as the two mobsters blanched, staring at him, “dead as can be.”</p><p>The two looked at each other, then lurched forward to attack. Dick was happy to oblige, swinging between the two, throwing hits and dodging. He got one down then slammed the other into the rail.</p><p>“how- how did- but,” he stuttered.</p><p>“spit it out, would you?”</p><p>“how did you survive that? You should be <em>dead.</em>”</p><p>Dick chuckled, “trust me, you’re not the first to tell me that, but don’t worry,” he took out a knife, “you won’t have to worry about that much longer, so why don’t you tell me where Black Mask’s vault is, m’kay?”</p><p>“why the hell would I know that?”</p><p>Dick held the knife closer to his throat, grinning, “well I know that and you know that so why bother monologuing? Where is it?”</p><p>“I ain’t telling you <em>shit</em>.”</p><p>Dick sighed, “is that so?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Batman picked up the knife, analysing it with a  close eye.</p><p>“yeah,” Gordon said, “we tried that lead already.”</p><p>“no prints?”</p><p>“none.”</p><p>“blood?”</p><p>“only matches this perp.”</p><p>“so he was tortured for information,” Batman said, looking at the injuries of the dead mobsters, another one was not far away, killed in a far less painful way.</p><p>“that’s the current idea,” Gordon said, “these are Black Mask’s men.”</p><p>“so whoever did this has some balls,” one of Gordon’s cops said, striding over, he shot Batman a grin, “I got you this.”</p><p>He handed Gordon a ziplocked bag, inside was a shuriken.</p><p>“where’d you find this?”</p><p>“it was embedded in the rail, over there,” he pointed at the spot, just outside the scene’s police tape, “I think it was left behind as a message. There’s no blood on it.”</p><p>Batman took it from Gordon, frowning, “finger prints?”</p><p>“no,” the cop said, “but, get this, there was sulphur on it.”</p><p>“sulphur?”</p><p>“yeah, organic, like from a volcano,” the cop shrugged, “some traces of magnesium and iron oxide, too.”</p><p>As the cop strode off Gordon turned to Batman.</p><p>“any ideas?”</p><p>“it’s the same person behind the other mobster deaths,” Batman said, “in the past month.”</p><p>Gordon nodded, “my thoughts, exactly,” he crossed his arms, “my guess? There’s a new head honcho in town and they are <em>good </em>at what they do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wally was entirely unaware of what he was doing in the cave.</p><p>He’d quit the team not long after Robin’s death. He’d focused on being a civilian, having an actual life. He was going through college, he had an apartment and a dog, he had an existence that didn’t revolve around saving the world every other week.</p><p>But Artemis had asked, and she’d sounded sincere when she said it was important, so here he was.</p><p>Kaldur finished giving out mission assignments to the team, then turned around to Wally and the rest who were not given assignments. It was the original six, sans one. Sans a ghost. Sans a Robin.</p><p>“what’s this about?” Wally asked before anyone could try and start small talk about how long it had been. Everyone but Artemis turned to Kaldur, evidently she already knew.</p><p>“we have something to show you.”</p><p>Kaldur and Artemis lead them to one of the side rooms of the mountain, a meeting area with chairs and a desk shoved in the corner. Kaldur brought up a recording.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard rumours about the mobster who’s been taking over Gotham the past few months,” he pressed play on the video he’d found, “Nightwing.”</p><p>It was a man, average height, maybe a little on the taller side, dark hair, dark clothes. He wore a leather jacket over an armoured vest, bullet proof, and dark pants and boots. Bright blue gloves, a bright blue mask and a strange bird-like symbol on his chest.</p><p>The video showed him fighting people in an alley, near the end Batman showed up and he shot a grappling hook at the retreating man. He turned and cut the rope in one swift move, rolling away and escaping. A second screen came up with a better and closer angle of the man cutting the rope.</p><p>“amazing, the point?” Wally asked, voice dry and an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“he cut Batman’s rope with a knife,” Artemis said, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed, “this is military grade wire, if you try to cut it at the wrong second it won’t work. To loose and it bends, to tight and it interlocks. Whoever this is they’ve got experience with Batman enough to know his gear. But Batman has never fought this person before.”</p><p>Conner frowned and M’Gann ran a fingernail on her lip in thought.</p><p>Wally crossed his arms, barely holding back a scowl, “what does this have to do with us?”</p><p>Kaldur made the screen wider, “watch it all again. Closely.”</p><p>They did so.</p><p>“does it remind you of anything?”</p><p>“no,” Wally answered, barely even thinking about it.</p><p>“are you sure?” Artemis asked, and her tone was… somehow sad?</p><p>Kaldur brought up another screen, another fight scene. Wally felt a punch in the gut as his eyes landed on the person in it.</p><p>Robin.</p><p>There was a fight, rather run of the mill. But Robin wanted to break off and continue the fight, Batman seemed to be telling him no. they were on a roof, arguing. Batman got distracted by something and Robin ran off, heading after the bad guys. Batman shot his grapple at him to pull him back and-</p><p>Robin turned, batarang in hand, and cut the wire. One smooth movement, perfectly timed.</p><p>“does it look familiar?” Kaldur asked again, slow.</p><p>“you cannot be serious,” Wally hissed. He glanced between Kaldur and Artemis, “tell me you’re not considering this!”</p><p>M’Gann seemed of a similar opinion, “are you insane?”</p><p>“no, no, wait,” Conner said, frowning at the screen, “if you think about-“</p><p>“think about it?” Wally hissed, “think about it?! Robin is dead! He’s been dead for five years! He’s not mysteriously returning as a Gotham underground psychopath!”</p><p>“It would explain-“</p><p>“what?” M’Gann scoffed, “would explain what? His ability to cut a piece of rope? Good job, someone was going to learn how eventually.”</p><p>“no,” Conner said, voice strong enough to make the others shut up and hear him out, “no, it explains this.”</p><p>He strode forward, taking control of the hologram from Kaldur. He sifted through files and pulled up an image of a shuriken.</p><p>“Batman found three of these on scenes,” Conner explained, “I’ve been reading the files. They seemed placed there for him. one of them,” he zoomed in and turned it to them, “had this inscribed in it.”</p><p>They leaned forward. in small letters was written, ‘time to get traught.’</p><p>“Robin wasn’t the only person in the world able to fuck about with words.”</p><p>But Artemis paled, gaping at the screen, “why didn’t I know about this?”</p><p>“what?” Wally asked, “wait, does it mean something to you?”</p><p>“I never heard Robin say ‘traught’” M’Gann frowned.</p><p>“I did,” Artemis said, “when we were attacked by red tornadoes’ crazy siblings, he told me to get traught or get dead.”</p><p>Wally blinked.</p><p>“it’s still not proof,” M’Gann said, but her determination and confidence had wavered.</p><p>“did Batman ask you to talk to us about this?” Wally asked Kaldur.</p><p>“yes,” Kaldur said.</p><p>Wally frowned, staring at the holographic image, “did he call or text?”</p><p>“what?” Kaldur made a face, “uh, he sent a message.”</p><p>“not audio?”</p><p>“no.”</p><p>Wally nodded.</p><p>“we need to leave, right now,” Wally said. Artemis caught on just as he said it.</p><p>“oh, shit,” she hissed, striding out of the room, Wally following.</p><p>“what?” Conner asked, “why?”</p><p>“because,” Wally began, “it’s a reference to a moment when the mountain was attacked.”</p><p>Kaldur caught up, “you think Nightwing is going to attack us?”</p><p>“we’re the only ones in the mountain,” Artemis explained, “it would be the perfect time to.”</p><p>“Superboy to Watchtower, we-“</p><p>His voice broke off. They turned to look at him.</p><p>“static,” he said.</p><p>They bolted for the zeta tubes. The moment they were in sight the lights went out, alarms rang.</p><p>“Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh no,” Wally said, swallowing, “not good.”</p><p>The lights flickered back on, red.</p><p>“emergency exit,” Artemis said, “this way!” she grabbed Wally’s hand and ran.</p><p>They turned the hall and one of the emergency doors slid shut.</p><p>“no!” Artemis hissed, “son of a-“</p><p>“is there another way around?” Conner asked.</p><p>“yes, this way,” Artemis changed course.</p><p>They rushed past the gym, running down the halls. They slid into the giant room where the lap pool was.</p><p>“isn’t this part underground?” M’Gann asked. The grotto was right next to the pool.</p><p>“yes, the exit is through the-“</p><p>The ground shook. The door slid shut.</p><p>“doesn’t matter, we got to go!” Artemis hissed.</p><p>A voice played over the audio system. It was altered, strange.</p><p>
  <em>“take a deep breath.”</em>
</p><p>An explosion lit up their senses, at the other end of the room. They stumbled, trying to gain footing once the debris had flown, ears ringing, but the room was flooding. Sea water bursting in and filling the area in seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“status report.”</em>
</p><p>“all according to plan, sir.”</p><p>
  <em>“have you begun the attack on the mountain?”</em>
</p><p>“it is complete, the original proteges are all incapacitated and in holding. The mountain is under complete lockdown.”</p><p>
  <em>“then I will send our ransom message. Ensure this success streak keeps up.”</em>
</p><p>“yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“what the hell is going on?” Canary hissed, storming into the room.</p><p>“Mountain’s on lockdown, no communication is getting through,” Barry said, staring at screens, fingers hovering over a keyboard.</p><p>“who was inside?”</p><p>“Wally, Artemis, Conner, M’Gann and Kaldur,” Clark answered quickly, “we think they’ve been attacked.”</p><p>“then let’s get in there,” Canary said, “there’s secret ways in.”</p><p>“blocked,” Batman grunted, “we checked. Every door is closed, every tunnel is blocked, every entrance accounted for. There’s no getting in.”</p><p>“we can’t leave them to sort this out themselves,” Oliver said, pacing, “they could be in danger.”</p><p>“well, if you’ve got any better ideas to get past this encryption, I’m all ears,” Barry hissed, “the only person I’ve seen with code like this is <em>Batman, who the hell is this?”</em></p><p>Batman stiffened, staring at a screen.</p><p>“you know?” Canary asked, “you know something.”</p><p>“It’s Nightwing,” batman said, “it has to be.”</p><p>“why?”</p><p>Batman gave them all a dark look.</p><p>A beeping came from the main computer.</p><p>“what is that?”</p><p>“a message,” batman said, standing and checking it.</p><p>“from whom?” Manhunter said, frowning.</p><p>“no one on our systems.”</p><p>“it could be about the mountain.”</p><p>“answer it.”</p><p>“you’re sure?” Clarke asked.</p><p>“do it!”</p><p>“We can’t risk it.”</p><p>“we have to,” Barry said standing, “if you don’t I will.”</p><p>Batman clicked accept, the screen became filled with the face of Ra’s Al Ghul.</p><p>“The Justice League,” he greeted with a smile, “how are you all today?”</p><p>“Ra’s,” Oliver hissed, “I should’ve known you were behind this.”</p><p>“yes, I suppose you should have,” he said, smug, “shall I lay the terms?”</p><p>“go to hell,” Barry hissed.</p><p>Ra’s allowed the smallest of smiles, then clicked a button and let the screen become cut in half, the other section showing footage from the mountain.</p><p>All five of the heroes had inhibitor collars on. Conner and Wally were restrained with handcuffs, back to back. M’Gann and Kaldur in a similar position, a ring of gasoline around them, ready to be lit. Artemis was still unconscious, restrained from toe to hair. They seemed to have decided she was most likely to figure her way out of this situation.</p><p>“my associate has taken the liberty of incapacitating your senior recon team members,” Ra’s said, “for every hour one of them dies.”</p><p>“you son of a-“</p><p>“Oliver,” Canary ground out in a clear warning tone.</p><p>“what do you want?” Clark glared as if he could use his heat vision on Ra’s through the connection.</p><p>“I want twenty four hours of radio silence from you heroes,” he said, “you go home, bunker down, do nothing, no matter what. And, the location of the Tenbris file.”</p><p>“the what?” Barry frowned.</p><p>“it was a stockpile of information stolen from the Light,” batman explained, “we don’t even know everything that’s in it, we can’t gain complete access.”</p><p>“only the Light has the access codes,” Ra’s said, “really, it’s of no use to you, why let it collect dust in whatever vault you’ve got it stored away in?”</p><p>“we don’t make deals with the light,” Aquaman scowled.</p><p>“then your protégés will die,” Ra’s said, “I’ll give you an hour to talk, if your answer isn’t yes, I’ll let you watch as the first one dies.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Artemis had had trouble getting out of the restraints, but she managed it. she promised her team mates she’d be back, but she couldn’t get them out without tools, their restraints were different.</p><p>Which should have been a red flag, but here she was.</p><p>She crept down a hall, hearing, in the distance, the sound of metal scraping against stone. It was echoing around, she couldn’t tell where it was coming from.</p><p>She slipped into the kitchen, the red lights making her eyes sore. She ducked behind a counter, sliding a knife from the block.</p><p>She heard something.</p><p>She sprung up and around, throwing the knife. it collided with the rock wall and hit the ground with a crash.</p><p>She looked around. nothing. No one.</p><p>She took another knife, swallowing. Where was their attacker? And was it really…</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p>There was no way Robin would do this. Right?</p><p>She kept walking, trying to think of where she could find something she could use to unlock her teammates cuffs. There was a secret room she could access from the library, it might have something stocked away in there. but Robin knew about that room…</p><p>She made her way to the library. She refused to believe she was actually fighting her friend.</p><p>She took a pitstop on the way. Something about all of this was irking her. The harkening back to the time she and Robin had defended themselves from the tornado knock-offs had given her an idea. She went to the lab on her way to the library to pick something up.</p><p>She walked through the halls, feeling like every shadow was moving. She whipped her head over her shoulder to check behind her three different times. Her hand gripped the knife tight, she could still smell the salt from the water that had shoved itself up her nose.</p><p>She entered the library, walking down the stairs. Her steps were making too much noise for her liking. No one had appeared to jump her, which just made her feel anxious. Sure, it seemed things were going well. But on the other hand, where was their attacker? Biding their time? Why?</p><p>As she wandered she stuffed the device she’d got from the lab into her belt.</p><p>She took a deep breath, walking down the aisles of books. Which one was it again?</p><p>She turned down an aisle, frowning. She was quite sure the secret room was over here…</p><p>The room echoed with the sound of a knife being sharpened.</p><p>She froze, every hair standing on end, heart rate picking up, fear spiking.</p><p>She gripped the knife tighter, took a deep breath, and walked slow.</p><p>She turned down an aisle in a jerk, expecting the attacker to be there. no one was there.</p><p>The sound was shrill, sharp, eerily high and painful as it rung in her ears. She walked down a hall where the cases lined up alongside her. She glanced down each one, looking for Nightwing- or whoever this person was.</p><p>The sound ended, whatever blade finally sharp enough- or rather, she was close enough the attacker had decided it was time to put away their whetstone.</p><p>“what do you want from us?” Artemis hissed, turning in a circle, “why are you doing this?”</p><p>“hey, it’s nothing personal,” they said, a dark amusement in their voice, “just orders.”</p><p>“from whom?”</p><p>“Ra’s Al Ghul,” they answered. If they were so readily able to give that answer then it mustn’t be an important secret, but nevertheless Artemis filed the information away.</p><p>“and what does he want?”</p><p>“oh, you know,” she could imagine him shrugging, “just some useless junk, nothing too crazy.”</p><p>“and why follow him? why take his orders?” she asked. It probably wasn’t worth trying to turn him away from Ra’s but she could give it a shot, “it’s not too late to go back on this.”</p><p>He laughed, a low chuckle that echoed through the room, “trying to save my soul?”</p><p>She turned, the sound less echoey and more clear, coming from behind her. He stood there, armed to the teeth, an angry glare on his unmasked face.</p><p>“maybe you should have tried saving my life.”</p><p>She stood, shocked, staring at his blue eyes. He punched her in the gut, she doubled over and he delivered an uppercut to her jaw. Artemis bit her lip as it made contact and she tasted blood as she stumbled backwards.</p><p>She looked up, hand over her mouth where blood was beginning to drip.</p><p>He stormed up to her, kicked her in the shin, punched her, landed another hit before she managed to stumble back and get some sense back into her brain. She ran, gripping the shelves to help her turn corners quicker.</p><p>“you’re off your game, Arty,” he hissed, “daddy dearest would be so disappointed.”</p><p>“who are you?!” she hissed, running as she held her side, still sore.</p><p>They laughed, a cackle that was once a familiar and funny sound but was now horribly eerie and bone chilling.</p><p>“you already know.”</p><p>She held back a sob she hadn’t felt coming.</p><p>“no,” she hissed, “he’s dead,” she scowled, turning down a shelf to find him staring straight at her, “and I’m gonna make you regret ever <em>trying </em>use his name.”</p><p>He just laughed, sliding a katana from a sheath on his back.</p><p>“it’s funny that you think you have a right to <em>avenge </em>me,” he hissed, stalking closer, Artemis readied herself to dodge the hits, “that bullshit you lot pulled years back to track down the Light? I’ll admit,” he levelled the sword on her, waiting for her to move, “I’m almost impressed.”</p><p>Artemis glared. She refused to believe any of this.</p><p>“Dick Grayson was a hero.”</p><p>“he was,” he hummed, smirking, “<em>was</em>.” His face dropped into a scowl, Artemis could see the promise of death in his face, “ship’s sailed.”</p><p>And he launched back on the attack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dick dragged Artemis’ unconscious body back to the rest of the team. She was restrained once more.</p><p>“hey!” Wally shouted at him, looking to get his attention, “what the hell?!”</p><p>Dick rose an eyebrow but squatted down in front of him. Wally looked surprised that he’d actually gotten that far.</p><p>“what do you want?” Wally glared.</p><p>Dick shrugged, “nothing personal, West.”</p><p>“how did-“</p><p>“ssh,” Dick stuck a finger to his mouth, the worldwide signal for ‘shut the fuck up’, “talk later, alright?”</p><p>As he stood the entrance to the mountain opened up, the announcement rang out, clear and emotionless.</p><p>
  <strong>Error, not recognised.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Override, Robin B01.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Access authorised, guest.</strong>
</p><p>From the entrance walked in three assassins, flanking Thalia Al Ghul, a chunk of shadow carved into a woman with two ounces of kindness in her, all of which was aimed at herself, and Ubu, a man made purely of muscle and bones.</p><p>Wally stared at the man who’d attacked them. Black hair, blue eyes and that god damn smirk.</p><p>Why hadn’t he recognised him? Easy answer; he didn’t want to.</p><p> What had happened? Had he been brainwashed? had his memory been wiped? How was he alive at all? Why was he doing this?</p><p>“Thalia,” he greeted, arms crossed. The mountain closed quickly behind the assassins, “what’s the word?”</p><p>“all to plan,” she said, “the leaguers are willing to make the deal. They’ll be outside within a few hours and we can make the trade.”</p><p>“I thought the heroes were staying here till the twenty four hours were up?” they were speaking as if they weren’t there.</p><p>“two with the file, three after the day’s up,” Thalia explained, “that’s the negotiated terms.”</p><p>Dick nodded. It was understandable, and it wouldn’t get in the way of the rest of the plan.</p><p>They bided their time, waiting for the leaguers who were allowed to come to collect. The terms were simple. There were specific leaguers allowed to come near the mountain, if any others were seen a captive was killed. If they didn’t have the file a captor was killed. When they were handed over, if the inhibitor collars were removed before they left the assassins left with the captives would immediately start shooting. Yadda, yadda. Finally they were right outside their door.</p><p>They opened up the mountain, Batman, Canary and Green Arrow. One leaguer per assassin present.</p><p>Batman held up the device. It was, technically, a fancy USB.</p><p>“we’ve got it.”</p><p>“we have to prove it,” Thalia said.</p><p>“of course,” Oliver said, “prove they’re alive.”</p><p>“which two do you want first?” Thalia asked.</p><p>“give them Artemis and Superboy,” Dick said, “she’s most likely to break out and he’d be the hardest to actually kill if they go back on their word.”</p><p>Thalis nodded, “agreed, Ubu, go collect the heroes. We’ll take the drive.”</p><p>“not till we see Artemis and Kid Flash,” Batman said, glaring.</p><p>Thalia shrugged, Dick smiled.</p><p>“ever so paranoid,” Thalia mused.</p><p>Ubu came down the hall, Conner swung over his shoulder, Artemis dragged by her cuffed hands.</p><p>Batman nodded and handed Thalia the device as Ubu handed the two young heroes to the leaguers. They began removing restraints, well aware they couldn’t take the collars off just yet.</p><p>Thalia handed the device to Dick and he plugged it into his holo-watch. He gave Thalia a nod, it was the real thing.</p><p>“Artemis!” Oliver shook her shoulders lightly in an attempt to wake her up, “you okay?”</p><p>She groaned and hit his hands away lightly, “I’m good.”</p><p>Her eyes landed on Dick, the shock and hurt returning. Dick felt absolutely no shame when he saw it. he merely shot her a grin as he turned his holo-watch off and handed the device to Thalia.</p><p>“pleasure doing business with you,” Thalia said, “off you pop.”</p><p>“right,” Artemis said, pulling something from her belt, “about that.”</p><p>And she hit the EMP.</p><p>The communications went down, the inhibitor collars clicked off, and all of the people present shot meaningful glances between themselves.</p><p>Then launched into fighting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thalia stood before her father, he lifted his head from where he’d rested it against his knitted hands, elbows on the arms of the chair.</p><p>“so,” he said, “the trade was unsuccessful?”</p><p>“yes, father.” Thalia’s stood at attention, not wavering in the slightest.</p><p>“the file is still in the league’s hands?”</p><p>“yes, father.” the league would be watching it in their watchtower till they could decide on a new perfect hiding spot.</p><p>“and,” Ra’s said, “Grayson was captured?”</p><p>Thalia smiled, “yes father.”</p><p>“how…” he smirked, “unfortunate.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dick woke up in an interrogation room. His hands cuffed to the table, his legs to the chair. He looked up and found a two-way mirror.</p><p>He leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. He’d likely be there a while.</p><p>He’d been captured.</p><p>He fought a smirk.</p><p>How unfortunate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>